


Speed the Night

by rhye



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dead!Jack, Ennis dreams about Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed the Night

Ennis showered quickly and opened a can of stew. When his stomach was full, he pulled down the whiskey and drank hard and fast. It was a nightly routine as steady as sunset, and with one purpose and reason.

Jack Twist came to him in his dreams. Sometimes they were happy, and sometimes they were sad, but it didn't matter any more. He needed Jack, and whatever he could do to bring the night on faster, slip into unconsciousness so that he could see his man again, he would do. His life had become a search for sleep at the end of the day. He worked hard, ate quick, and drank harder.

But his reward was always, _always_ worth it.


End file.
